


Maybe April showers bring May flowers

by technically_a_little_dragon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Iron Dad, Wings AU, no triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technically_a_little_dragon/pseuds/technically_a_little_dragon
Summary: Wings AU, Tony really didn’t know Peter could fly, to be fair, no one did.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107
Collections: The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange





	Maybe April showers bring May flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilacsAndLilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/gifts).



Tony’s heart pounded as he dialed the familiar number, he couldn’t believe that he was doing this. Tony was equally terrified, nervous, and excited as the line rung. His wings were fluttering so much, it was a miracle nothing had broken yet.

Then the line went through and Tony’s heart stopped for a whole second.

“May, I need to ask you something.” Tony tried to keep his voice from shaking, but it barely worked.

“Okay?” Tony could hear the concern in her voice, (the past couple times he’d called her were to inform her that her nephew was dying, so he understood the concern).

“I want to take Peter flying.” Tony’s voice quivered again. Flying. The type he was talking about, was almost exclusively done between fathers and sons.

May's breath caught in her throat. She had been expecting Tony to ask eventually, but hearing it out loud was different.

“He barely knows how to fly, Ben was still teaching him when he passed. I offered to take him a couple times, but he said no.” May paused when she heard Tony’s sharp inhale. “He’ll say yes to you,”

Tony sighed in relief, it wasn’t outright permission, but it was close. “I’m thinking about taking him this Sunday.” Peter was sleeping over, as May had a business trip.

“That’s a great idea, hope you have fun.”

Tony ended the call with a grin spreading across his face.

* * *

Peter was shaking with excitement as soon as he saw Tony’s familiar Audi. True, he was always excited at the end of school on a Friday, but today he was extra excited.

Tony had invited him to stay the weekend, and it had been forever since he had last done that, to add on to the excitement, May told him that something special was happening. Well, she hadn’t exactly told him, Peter could tell from the ways she was talking to him that something was going on.

Peter bearly resisted running up to Tony, instead opting to shoot him a smile. His wings curled closer to his body as people jostled around him.

Peter forced himself to appear calm as he approached the familiar sight of Happy and Tony.

“Hey, kid.” As always, Happy wasn’t...well happy, but it didn’t throw Peter off.

“Hi, Happy! Hey Mr. Stark! I had the best day-” Peter continued to ramble, not completely oblivious to the fond looks Tony was shooting him.

As soon as Peter started talking, he relaxed. His stomach wasn’t churning, now he was just excited.

About halfway through the drive, Tony put up the divider and Peter’s heart stopped.

It had to be important if Tony was putting up the divider, Peter hadn’t seen him do it before.

“Kid, before you get nervous, it’s nothing bad.” Peter nodded, with a small smile spreading across his face. Tony, if anything looked nervous.

“It’s okay if you say no, but I was wondering if you want to go flying this weekend?” Tony’s lips clamped shut as he forced the words out, this was the first time he had been nervous in years.

Peter’s heart missed a beat as he heard what Tony said. Flying. He had only done that with Uncle Ben and he'd barely learned how to fly. Part of him wanted to keep flying as an Uncle Ben thing, that's why he hadn't let May take him. That was it. Not the guilt that coiled around his heart when he saw another pair of golden-brown wings. Absolutely not. But, the other part of him wanted Tony to take him and urged him to spread his wings and fly. To make Uncle Ben proud.

"Sure." Peter forced a smile to his lips, his stomach was churning again.

"Okay," Tony's tone was much softer as he spoke, obviously recognizing the fake smile on Peter's face, he could practically feel the anxiety rolling off the boy and hated himself for causing it.

Tony pulled Peter closer to himself and wrapped the younger in a hug, "Thank you. This means a lot to me."

Tony couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as Peter snuggled into him, it was obvious that the boy was exhausted from the bags under his eyes, Tony didn't want to mention them, but now was a good time. "Take a nap, Underoos. I can feel the nerves rolling off you."

* * *

The next time flying was mentioned, it was sunset the next day.

“Hey, Mr. Stark! Do you think we can go flying now?” Peter didn’t force the excitement this time, nor the grin spreading across his face.

Tony took one look at the bouncing teenager and nodded. “Sure.”

Peter forced himself not to scream with joy. He had thought a lot about whether he really wanted to go and decided that he should try it.

The pair made their way outside, to one of the larger fields at the avenger’s compound.

“Go on, Kid. Show me what you got.”

Peter just nodded, letting his wings spread. Closing his eyes, Peter flapped them, gasping when he took off.

Tony kept his eyes on Peter, watching as he took flight. Tony carefully followed Peter, matching his height and speed. Tony was momentarily stunned by Peter’s control over his wings.

“You’re doing great kid, want to open your eyes?” They were about 30 feet in the air and Tony may have been very proud.

When Peter opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Tony’s smile. The 30-foot drop below him used to terrify him when he was younger, now it just made him feel free. Peter matched Tony’s smile and plunged downward.

Tony gasped and his heart would have stopped if it wasn't for Peter's grin, he dove after Peter, not completely sure what the boy was doing.

Peter didn't stop until he was inches away from the ground, at which point he curved upward. Tony was right behind him. Peter went through an intricate set of loops and drops. May was very wrong about Peter’s flying capabilities!

“Catch me if you can!” Tony’s heart may have melted as Peter dove away from him.


End file.
